Insanity
by Crazyyellow
Summary: Clare Edwards, pretty face with beautiful big blue eyes. Together with those auburn curls and her height, she looked very innocent. That means she must be, right? Wrong.
1. Chapter 1

_She chuckled while she was sitting on top of the middle of her newly ex-boyfriend. Having a knife pressed against his throat and his eyes filled with tears. "C-Clare..." He managed to say. "... Please don't do this." She laughed at how scared he sounded and moved the knife away from his throat. She moved it to the side of his neck instead, so that there was no possibility for him to turn away. She leaned down until her lips almost touched his. He could feel her breath on his lips, causing him to shiver. "What's wrong..." She chuckled. "...Elijah?"_

.

.

.

"She is gorgeous, no doubt. But don't be deceived, you don't want to get involved with her." Adam explained to his friend Eli, who just joined Degrassi. This was Eli's first day, and this morning he already bumped into a cute, small girl. She had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen, and it felt like he already fell for her. This was the first time ever that he believed in love at first sight. But according to Adam, this was normal when it was about the one and only Clare Edwards. Adam looked at his friend, who seemed to be dozing off into a daydream. "Eli, don't get involved with her." He repeated and turned around towards the teacher. Eli wasn't done yet, and tapped the shoulder of Adam. "Why can't I get involved with her?" He asked when his friend turned around again.

"Because..." Adam mumbled. "Both of her ex-boyfriends have been found dead after they and her broke up. One being KC Guthrie, he got tied to a chair and had a bullet straight through his head. Even the girl he was with at that moment, Jenna Middleton, was found laying on the floor with several gunshots in her chest, surrounded by blood. And Jake Martin, he kind of got... Sliced into pieces with a chainsaw." He shivered a bit and Eli just raised his eyebrows. "You don't really think that that girl could've done that?" He chuckled and Adam rolled his eyes before turning back towards the teacher. He let out a sigh and Eli started to look out of the window.

Just a few minutes of class passed when the door opened and a girl with auburn curls and blue eyes walked into the room. All eyes were focused on her, except for Eli, since he was still looking out of the window. "Ahem." The girl cleared her throat and the teacher look up at her. "Ah." Ms. Dawes started. "Clare Edwards, you decided to come to class anyway?" At that moment Eli looked up from his little daydream, and somehow immediately locked his eyes with the girl that stood in front of the classroom. She chuckled and slightly licked her lips. "Why yes, I did." She smiled at the teacher and made her way to the back of the classroom. She sat down at the seat next to Eli's. She turned at him and smiled, he smiled back at her. Neither of them started a conversation.

It was almost the end of class, Clare and Eli still hadn't said a word to each other. Ms. Dawes cleared her throat, asking the attention of all the students. "Well Class." She started and stood up. She held a paper in her hand, probably a list for something. "For this next assignment, we're going to work in pairs. I will choose them right now." The class carefully listened to their teacher. "... Clare Edwards and Elijah Goldsworthy..." The girl started to look around, but it soon hit her that it was the guy next to her, considering she knew everyone else in their class. She turned at him again and laughed a bit. "Elijah?" "Eli." He responded and he noticed Adam glancing at them. Eli glanced back at his friend and shrugged his shoulders, then he looked at Clare and smirked. Not much later, the bell rang. Clare immediately stood up and quickly made her way out of the classroom. Eli watched her until Adam walked up to him. "So." Adam started, causing Eli to turn at him. "Looks like you won't be able to not get involved with her." Eli laughed a bit and glanced at the door again. "Yeah, I guess not."


	2. Chapter 2

**WHY AREN'T YOU ON INSTAMESSAGE, WOMAN?  
**

* * *

His first school day finally came to an end. Eli was walking home. Yes, he had a drivers license, but this morning he refused to go to school, so his dad took away his car keys and brought him to school instead.

He was about to doze off in a daydream again when he heard someone call his name. "Eli!" He turned around and couldn't help but to smile when his eyes met the newly familiar blue eyes of Clare. She ran up to him and was slightly out of breath when she caught up with him. She looked at him and smiled. "Hi." She said after she took a deep breath to make her breathing normal again. "Hey." He laughed. There was a moment of silence between the two. None of them said a word, all they did was awkwardly looking around and now and then glancing at each other. "... I need to get home." Eli stated. "I'll see you tomorrow in class." Clare smiled at him and nodded. He smiled back at her and continued walking.

After some time, he finally arrived home. He walked up to the door and unlocked it. When he was about to open the door, he accidentally dropped his keys. He turned around and bent down to pick them up. That's when he saw it. Somewhere in the distance, she was standing. Clare was just standing there, doing nothing but looking in his direction. He shivered a little bit, it was kinda freaky. But he knew that he shouldn't jump to conclusions. Maybe she was walking home, just like him, and maybe her house happened to be close to his. Maybe she was just taking a break from walking. Yeah, that had to be it. He laughed a bit to himself and got up. He made his way inside, closed and locked the door behind him and made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed some soda out of the fridge and glanced out of the window. Clare was gone.

.

.

.

Eli yawned as his dad brought him to school once again. The car ride was quiet, but this was normal. Eli never had a great relationship with his parents, but it didn't bother him. After a few minutes, they arrived at school. Eli quickly got out of the car and made his way inside the school, not bothering to say goodbye to his dad. He walked up to his locker and got his stuff together. He closed his locker and rushed to his class. Well, attempted to do that. He was just around the corner when he bumped into Clare. "Ouch..." She mumbled when she dropped her stuff. She looked up and locked her eyes with Eli's. "Oh, Eli, hey." She smiled and Eli just stared at her. She raised her eyebrows and Eli shook his head, quickly bent down and got her stuff for her. "Hey." He said when he gave her her stuff back. He stared at her again, mentally telling her to explain what she was doing yesterday, because he knew that she had seen him looking at her. Instead she just smiled. "I have to go. I'll see you later in English." And just with those words she walked away. Eli kept watching her until she was out of sight, and then quickly made his way to his own class.

The time went by fast, and it was time for English. Eli sighed when he walked into the classroom and noticed Clare staring at him. He walked to his seat and she immediately turned to him. "Hey, so... I was thinking. Maybe today we could start with these assignments?" She suggested and Eli glanced at her. He started to think and then smirked. "Yeah, sure." He said. "After school at my house." She nodded and turned around towards the teacher. Eli just kept looking at her. It surprised him that she didn't even ask him where his house was, it freaked him out a bit, just like she did yesterday. Could what Adam said be true after all? Could he possibly be another victim? He shook his head and laughed. No, that thought was ridiculous. He quickly turned around to the teacher, but his mind was somewhere else.

School was over and Eli waited for Clare at his locker. Instead of Clare, a guy with blonde hair walked up to him. "Hurt her and you're dead." He laughed and that was all before he walked away again. Eli watched him with raised eyebrows, even when he was out of sight he was still looking to the direction he walked in. "Ready?" He jumped a bit from the sudden voice next to him. He looked around, at Clare. "Y-Yeah." She smiled to him and he faintly smiled back. They started to walk towards his house, but things didn't leave his mind. Who was that guy? Why would he hurt her? How would he hurt her? Who was 'her'? Clare perhaps? What did that guy know about Clare? And the worst that didn't leave his mind, dead?


	3. Chapter 3

**It's happening again. I'm losing inspiration for this story as well. So please forgive me if the chapters aren't interesting. I have inspiration for later chapters, so I'm kinda rushing through the earlier chapters. I'm sorry. I really want to continue this story.**

* * *

They both made their way to Eli's house, nothing ever leaving his mind. All those questions were still there, and he was not sure if he wanted the answers at all. While walking, he uncontrollably started to stare at Clare. She just kept looking forwards, but she knew he was looking at her. She chuckled, "Like what you see?" Eli quickly turned his head and slightly blushed, "U-Uh, sorry-" "No really, like what you see?" He turned his head again, only to see Clare looking at him, trying to lock her eyes with his. He closed his eyes and shook his head, "We're almost at my house." He opened his eyes again and looked forwards, away from her glance. Clare let out a sigh and growled a little bit. Not much later they indeed arrived at his house.

He walked up to the front door and unlocked it. He grabbed the doorknob and before he opened the door, he noticed that the car was gone. "Oh." He started, "My parents aren't home, I hope you don't mind." He smirked and opened the door, walked inside and waited for Clare to follow him. Clare was slightly smiling when she walked inside, "Oh no, I don't mind that at all." She closed the door behind her and looked around before her eyes met Eli's. He smirked at her, causing her to slightly blush. Then he started to walk upstairs. She just looked at him instead of following him. Eli stopped walking upstairs and turned around, glancing at Clare, "Are you coming?" She shook her head and smiled a bit, then she followed Eli upstairs to his room.

He closed the door behind them and walked up to his desk, got some paper and a pen and sat down on his bed. He wrote down his name and glanced up at Clare, "Are you going to sit or what?" She just smiled at him and sat down next to him on the bed. She had never been this shy before, especially not around guys. What was wrong with her? She took some paper from Eli and stole his pen, causing both of them to laugh a bit. She wrote down her name on her paper and handed the pen back to him, but he didn't take it. She looked up at him and raised her eyebrows. "I don't wanna work on the assignments." He said, "Let's do something else." She slightly blushed and nodded her head, she lay the pen next to her on the bed and kept looking at Eli, "What do you have in mind?" "Well..." He started and smirked, "How about we... Tell something about ourselves? Maybe our life story? Get to know each other better." She let out a what looked like a nervous sigh and slowly shook her head, "No... No, I'm here for the assignment, nothing else." "Why the sudden change of mind?" Eli asked, getting a bit annoyed. He smirked and cupped her cheek, came closer to her face, having his breath touch her lips, "Were you expecting something else? I saw you blushing." She glanced up at his eyes and blushed a bit more, then she turned her head away, "Stop doing that. We've just met each other yesterday." "And?" She turned her head back to him and he continued, "There's something called love at first sight. Why wait longer? I know you want to..." He smirked again and came even closer, until his lips barely touched hers. With that, she leaned in and pressed her lips on his. He kissed her and she kissed him back, while she was smirking. Gotcha, was the first thing in her mind.

.

.

.

He just let Clare out of the house, watching her as she walked away with a smile across her face. Now he was back in his room, sitting on his bed and thinking. Was that kiss a good thing? Did she like him? He obviously liked her, love at first sight really got him good this time. He sighed and laid down on his bed. The only thing on his mind was Clare, and that made him feel obsessed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Hours later he woke up of the sound of his phone buzzing on the nightstand. He glanced at the clock. 3:56 am. He growled. Who would message him this late? He grabbed his phone and looked at the display. 1 new text message. Obviously. He opened the text. It was from a number he didn't recognize. He started reading the text.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow at school. I love you, good night."

"Who is this?"

"Someone you're not going to hurt, or else you'll be _dead_. He wasn't lying."

He just glanced at the text. Considering the time, it kinda freaked him out. How did this person get his number anyway? He barely give people his number. He read the last text over again until this person sent him a new message.

"You look adorable with that sleepy head, by the way."

He shivered. Who in the world was this? He got up and quickly walked up to his window, looking outside. He saw a figure standing in the dark, it was looking towards his window. It was too dark to see who it was, so he just closed his curtain instead. "Freak." He mumbled and walked back to his bed, sitting down on the edge of it. He glanced at his phone, and he got a new text, well, the same text, it was only sent again.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow at school. I love you, good night."

He placed his phone on the nightstand and grumbled. He tried to sleep. It was a bit harder than usual, but eventually he did fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**REALLY RUSHED THROUGH THIS ONE, OH MY GOSH. I'm so sorry. ;^; The next chapter will be way better! I hope...**

* * *

"Wow, you look..." Adam started when Eli sat down at the seat next to him in English class. He sighed, "Horrible, I know." Adam chuckled a bit, "Had a wild night?" "Something like that." Eli faintly smiled at Adam and he turned around to the teacher again. After Eli fell asleep that night, he woke up two hours later later by his phone ringing. Someone was calling him. When he glanced at the display, he noticed that the caller was 'Anonymous', but he assumed it was the same person that was also texting him. So obviously he answered the call. When he did so, all he heard was the sound of someone walking on leaves. Like this person was in the park or something. After a bit, he managed to hoarsely say hello. Right after that he heard a giggle, and then the call got ended. He didn't recognize the giggle, it wasn't someone he knew. Or was it? After that, he tried to go back to sleep. No luck. But it was no use anyway, so he just stayed awake.

"Mr. Goldsworthy?" Eli looked up from his little daydream when he heard the teacher call out his name. "Yes?" He mumbled. Ms. Dawes let out a little sigh in annoyance, "Yes, wake up. Pay attention please." Eli just nodded, but he still didn't pay attention at all. He started to look around in the room and noticed that Clare wasn't there. He got a kind of confused look on his face and tapped the shoulder of Adam. Eli immediately spoke when his friend turned around, "Have you seen Clare?" Adam looked around, "Uh, no." He looked back at Eli, "Why?" Eli laughed a bit, thinking back about what happened yesterday, "Just wondering." Adam nodded, and looked around the room again, "This is weird. She's never absent. Weren't you guys together yesterday?" He looked back at Eli again and Eli nodded, "Yeah." "What happened?" Eli chuckled, "We were about to work on our assignment, but I got bored and told her I wanted to do something else. She agreed and when I told her I wanted us to tell each other our life story, to get to know each other better, she changed her mind." Adam laughed a bit, "Yeah, I wouldn't want to tell anyone either that I killed my ex-boyfriends because they left me. It would make me look like such a psycho bitch." Eli rolled his eyes and then faintly smiled at Adam. He totally forgot about that yesterday. The moment he had with with Clare was just... Perfect. He took a deep breath, "Yeah, whatever. Anyway, after that I couldn't really help it and I kissed her. And she kissed me back. It was-" "You kissed Clare? Do you want to be dead or something? You've done something really stupid, Eli!" Adam interrupted him. His voice was a bit too hard, causing everyone in the class turn towards the friends. Ms. Dawes looked up as well and cleared her throat. "Adam?" Adam turned to her and she continued, "Mind to tell me what's wrong?" Adam shook his head and glanced at Eli, "Nothing is wrong."

The rest of English class remained silent between Adam and Eli. Adam was angry at Eli, because he didn't listen, but he was also really worried about and scared for him. When the bell finally rang, Eli quickly got up and rushed out of the classroom, not bothering to say goodbye to Adam.

Eli started to walk home, deep in thoughts about why Adam would've been so mad. Maybe he just fell for Clare himself and was just jealous that Eli actually was liked by Clare. Eli chuckled by that thought, but those thoughts soon got interrupted by someone grabbing his arm. He turned around and smiled when he noticed who grabbed his arm, "Speak of the devil." "Oh, you were talking about me?" Clare laughed and grabbed onto his arm tighter. "No." He laughed a bit, "But I was thinking of you." They smiled at each other, but then it became silent. They just kept looking at each other, a small blush creeping across Clare's cheeks. Eli leaned in and pressed a quick kiss on her lips. She smiled, "Are we, like... Dating now?" He laughed a bit, "I was hoping we were." "Then I guess we are." A large smile appeared on her face and they started to walk together.

They arrived at Eli's house after a bit of walking. They said bye to each other and he walked up to the front door of his house, but he stopped himself and turned around, "Oh, Clare?" She was walking away when she heard him calling her, she turned around and smiled at him, "Yes?" "Why weren't you at school today?" She became quiet for a bit, "... I had some stuff to do." Without waiting for an answer of Eli, she already walked away, with a small grin on her face. And before he knew it, Clare was out of sight. He just stood there, speechless.


	5. Chapter 5

**There are some things I want to say. First of all, ****I just realized that NJCD gave me some sort of shoutout. Thank you for that! Please check out his or her fanfics as well, they're amazing and I love them. :3**

**Second, some information about the age of the characters in my fanfic. Clare, Becky and Adam are Juniors, Eli is a senior and Maya and someone who will appear later are freshmen.**

**Third, I'm probably either going to pause this fanfic or even quit it. As you might have noticed, my chapters are getting worse and worse. Simply because I don't have any inspiration for it anymore. :/**

**Thank you for reading. :)**

* * *

Eli was looking through his locker. His eyelids were heavy. Ever since he joined Degrassi — ever since he met Clare, he hadn't been sleeping well. It was ridiculous. He had known her for like a few days, and she was already kinda driving him crazy. She was way too mysterious and he needed to figure her out soon, or else he'd go insane.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt small hands on his sides. He laughed a bit, knowing exactly who it was and smiled when he turned his head to see he was right, "Hey." Clare smiled, "Hey." She came closer and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek, "...I've missed you." He laughed a bit, "Missed me? But we have seen each other yesterday." "Yeah, but..." She chuckled, "...I want to see you every day. I want to be forever by your side..." Eli just kept laughing, but that laugh soon faded when he realized he wasn't looking at the bright blue eyes he grew attached to in a short time. The eyes he was looking at were way too dark to belong to Clare. He shook his head and opened his mouth to say something, but he got interrupted by the bell. Clare let go of his sides and quickly backed off, "I have to go to my class. I'll see you at lunch?" She walked backwards, never breaking eyecontact with him. He kept looking at her eyes and slowly nodded. She laughed, "Great. I'll see you at lunch." She smiled and walked away. Eli watched her until she was out of sight, got his stuff from his locker and made his way to his own class.

.

.

.

Eli made his way to the cafeteria and realized that he and Clare hadn't even said where to meet. It wasn't necessary though. While walking, he saw Clare standing next to her locker with two other girls. One of them was smaller than Clare and the other one was even taller than Eli himself. The short one had medium, wavy, blonde hair and she wore glasses. The taller one had straight, long, strawberry blonde hair and she was skinny. Very skinny. He had never seen them before. Eli shook his head and quietly walked up to them. Before the other girls could say anything, he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's middle, causing her to jump a little bit and shut her mouth immediately. All three of them were quiet, while they were talking a lot before he walked up to them. He rolled his eyes, probably just girl stuff. He came closer and pressed a kiss on Clare's cheek, just like she did to him earlier that day. "Hey," She smiled and released herself from his grip. She turned around so she was facing him and he smiled, "Hey." He glanced at the other girls and the taller one smiled big, reached out her hand towards Eli, "Hi, I'm becky. Becky Baker." Eli gently took her hand and smiled a bit. Her hand felt bony, she was way too skinny but he didn't think anything of it, "I'm Eli—" "Elijah Goldsworthy. Yeah, I know." Becky kept smiling and let go of his hand. Before he could pull his hand back, the shorter girl quickly took his hand and he laughed a bit. She was cute, and young. Probably a freshman. The girl glanced up at him, "Maya Matlin." Eli smiled at her but his smile faded when Maya's sleeve rolled itself up, and revealed deep cuts on her wrist. When she noticed him looking, she quickly released his hand, pulled down her sleeve and looked away.

Eli shook his head and looked back at Clare, who was smiling. "Wanna go outside?" She chuckled a bit and grabbed his arm, walked past him and pulled him with her without even waiting for an answer. Eli walked with her and glanced back to the other girls, but they were already gone. He knew that there was something very strange about this 'group', but he didn't want to know it so he just tried to forget about it.


	6. Chapter 6

**I find it so hard to continue this story. I'm so sorry. Recently it takes 2-3 weeks for me to come up with one chapter. That's way too long for what I'm publishing. :/ I wanna thank guest 'blueeyedimogen' so much for that review! I loved the review a lot, and that's kinda the reason I tried my hardest to continue. ;-; Please excuse me for where my fanfiction is going. This was just a... Filler chapter, or however they call that. I think. _**

* * *

It was early in the morning. Clare was walking through the hallway, making her way to Eli's locker to meet him there. She stopped walking when she had a full view on his locker, and on the scene that was occuring in front of it. Eli's arms were around the waist of a small girl. Clare couldn't see the face of the girl, considering it was buried against Eli's shoulder. The girl had brown hair, which she was wearing in weird pigtails. Her arms were around Eli's neck. The hug seemed pretty intense, and Clare couldn't quite stand the look of it. She walked up to the duo and cleared her throat. The girl immediately looked up and let go of Eli's neck when she saw Clare. and recognized her. Eli slowly let go of the girl and turned around. "Oh." He smiled, "Hey." Clare just smiled at Eli. She was slightly confused. Eli was hugging another girl like that, and then he just acted like it was normal? Clare shook her head and looked at the girl, "Who's this?" Eli laughed a little bit at the slightly jealous tone in Clare's voice. He put his arm around Clare's shoulder and looked at the girl. He opened his mouth for saying something, but the girl interrupted him. She reached out her hand towards Clare, "I'm Imogen Moreno." Clare raised an eyebrow at Imogen's hand, but then she gently took it and shook it. Imogen smiled, "You must be Clare Edwards. I've heard... a lot about you." "Oh, really?" Clare chuckled a bit. Imogen quickly pulled her hand back when she felt Clare tighten her grip on Imogen's hand painfully. Imogen glanced at Eli, "I uh..." She mumbled, "I'm gonna go. I'll see you later." She smiled at Eli and then glanced somehow with fear at Clare before she walked away. Clare watched her until she was out of sight, and laughed.

"So..." Clare started when she and Eli made their way to English, "What is that Imogen girl to you?" She looked at Eli and he looked back at her. He laughed a bit, "Imogen is my best friend. We have been best friends since kindergarten." Clare took a deep breath, "And that's a reason to be hugging her like that? You don't even hug me, your girlfriend, like that." Eli's laugh faded and he pulled his arm back from Clare's shoulder, "She just came back from a trip. I haven't seen her in a long time..." "Fine, whatever." Clare mumbled and quickly walked into the classroom and sat down at her seat. Eli sighed and walked after her into the room, took a seat at his seat - next to Clare's. He looked at her, but she refused to look at him. What was wrong with her?

The bell rang and Clare rushed out of the room, still not saying a word to Eli. He just watched her until she was out of sight and let out a sigh. He got up and got his stuff, walked out of the room and made his way to his next class, not knowing where Clare went.

.

.

.

"Clare!" Eli ran after his girlfriend when he had finally found her after not seeing her the whole day, "Clare, what's wrong?" Clare ignored him and kept on walking, probably towards her locker. Eli sighed and grabbed her arm when he finally caught up with her. "Don't touch me." She tried to pull her arm out of his grip, but he just tightened his grip on her arm, making sure she couldn't pull away. "No." He sighed, "Tell me what's wrong." "It's nothing, okay?" Clare smiled, "I was just a little bit stressed." Eli looked at her and nodded. He smiled at her and she came closer, pressed a little kiss on his cheek and let her mouth rest next to his ear. Her voice was very soft and she chuckled, "...I love you." She backed off and smiled. He just stared at her, not knowing what to say. She couldn't already love him, that was way too soon, and slightly scary. Clare glanced at him and chuckled, turned around and immediately walked out of the building, and immediately disappeared once again. Eli just stood there, being slightly confused about what Clare just said. Eventually he shook his head and quickly made his way home.

.

.

.

The next morning, Eli woke up. He walked downstairs and grabbed the newspaper, he didn't usually do that, but this time he felt like he had to. That there was something he had to know. And he was right. He opened the newspaper and read. His eyes widened and they immediately filled themselves with tears, some were even streaming down his face already, without him knowing it. He read the line over and over again, he couldn't believe what he just read.

_'17 year old Degrassi Senior Imogen Moreno's body found.'_


End file.
